


Pampered

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pampering, Weight Gain, obese character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Kylo spends some time pampering his lover.





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rex_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/gifts), [GeneralnickyHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralnickyHux/gifts).



> After ten million years I finally finish this! I've been writing this damn thing off and on for months!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize if the writing is a little off, my brain doesn't always want to work correctly due to medical issues.

Ren sat next to him, gently rubbing his shoulders and especially his overtaxed belly. He whispered praises and encouragement into Hux’s ear each time the ginger finished one of the rich dishes. He picked up another plate of creamy pasta and placed it in front of Hux.

“You have any room left?”, he asked as he gently placed a hand on Hux's huge belly.

The other man shifted, a steadying hand on the side of his stomach, in an attempt to get more comfortable. He grunted with the effort. Once he was settled again he nodded; slightly out of breath.

Over the past several months their relationship steadily evolved into an established feeder and feedee situation. Armitage Hux’s waistline, among other places, could most definitely attest to that. He had gone from only being soft to “Very well taken care of” as Kylo liked to call it. His thighs constantly rubbed together as he walked and his gait had been slowed to a very pronounced waddle. Then there was the belly itself. When he walked it swayed and jiggled. When he was seated it took up almost the whole of his lap.

Once he had finished the pasta, Hux closed his eyes and slowly leaned back as far as he could in his chair. As he did so a low moan escaped his plump lips.   
On its way to remove yet another empty vessel from the table, Kylo’s hand paused in its journey to rest once again on Hux’s undershirt-clad belly. Earlier, Armitage had had to unbutton the shirt that he wore for fear of ruining yet another one by bursting the buttons off. Even his undershirt was straining to contain his massive gut. He really needed to buy some larger ones at this point. 

Kylo carefully ran his hand over the large curve of the thing. His hand wandered down to the hem of Hux’s undershirt, and then pushed it up to bare the pale belly underneath. He traced his hand back down, lingering slightly at each of the newest of the stretch marks that littered the vast expanse. 

“You’ve gotten so big!”, he remarked when he got to a particularly large, newer mark. 

Hux shifted as much as his over-full belly would allow, and let out a huff as he looked over to Kylo. Even with his eyes half lidded and his cheeks flush from….well several things at the moment, his expression perfectly conveyed a ‘no shit’. 

“Mmmm…..It’s your fault, Ren.” , he hummed. His expression softening. 

Hux placed a hand on the side of his belly and gave it a light pat. Even with as full as he was it still wobbled some. Kylo let out a strangled sound at the sight.  
Taking note of that reaction, Hux grinned seductively and ran both of his hands up and down the expanse of his gut.

“You like that, huh? You like seeing me so full that I can barely move? Belly so bloated that I can't help but moan with every touch, every slight movement?”  
He looked over to Kylo to see his reaction. The man's face was red and his eyes were fixated on Hux’s middle. 

Tearing his gaze away from Armitage’s bloated gut, he looked him in the eye.

“You know I do. You are so amazing like this.”  
Kylo kissed him on a chubby cheek. “You carry it so well.” He kissed him on the other cheek and nuzzled him lightly.

Ren then smiled and took one of the other's large pecs in hand, and began to gently knead it. This elicited a small whine from Hux. Along with their increased size, his breasts had also become much more sensitive.   
Kylo grinned wide, showing his canines. He took hold of Hux's other breast, holding it for a moment just relishing the weight of it. He then began to squeeze both large pecs, massaging them and squishing them together. He took full advantage of just how soft Hux was.  
Armitage threw his head back and groaned throatily; he was unable to do much else under the weight of his stuffed belly.  
Still massaging the other's generous chest, Kylo edged closer to his lover. 

“We should get you to somewhere more accommodating.”, Ren suggested.  
He pointedly looked at the way Hux was trying to lean back in his stiff-backed chair in an attempt to get more comfortable. Seeing that Hux looked about to protest, Kylo shushed him.  
“I'll help you. Don't worry.”

 

After a slow and rather taxing walk, for Hux at least, the pair made it to the large, pillow-covered couch.  
By this point, Armitage was huffing and puffing; quite out of breath. Sweat dotted his brow.  
Before helping him ease onto the couch, Kylo rubbed the other man's back reassuringly.  
“Easy, easy. You'll be alright, I've got you.”

As gently as he could, and with no small amount of effort, Ren helped Hux lower himself onto the soft couch.

“Thank you.”, he gasped out as he settled his bulk amongst the fluffy pillows.

“Always.”, Kylo purred lovingly as he wiped the sweat from Hux's forehead.

Even when he wasn't stuffed to bursting, Hux still got winded easily. Last time they had weighed him, he was somewhere in the four hundred and fifty pound range.   
With the way that Kylo had been spoiling him - he was never not full it seemed - he was more than likely past that figure.

“Wait here and rest.”, Kylo told him. He brushed Hux’s coppery bangs away from his face where they had fallen with all of the movement. “I'll be right back.”

As he waited for Kylo to return, Hux squirmed a little to get settled better. He sighed happily and placed a hand on his heavy belly. He loved that he had gotten so big, it made him feel safe and wanted. Sure, he had slowed down considerably and became tired much more easily, but Kylo was always there for him. Always praising him and telling him how much he loved him. Always helping him and always there with some treat or another.

He had been concerned when it had gotten to the point where making love was too much on him. He was a little worried that Kylo would be angry, or worse - leave him.  
That couldn't be further from the truth. Kylo was concerned too, but for different reasons: he didn't want Armitage to hurt or strain himself.   
Ren just took it in stride and suggested switching things up to let him do all of the work. They both found that they loved the way that Hux's belly dragged on the bed when Kylo took him from behind. 

 

After a few moments, Kylo came back and he was carrying a cheesecake. He was grinning as he sat down next to Hux.  
“Your favorite.”, he said as he sliced the rich dessert.  
Hux smiled and tried to sit up a little so he could start on the lovely cake. 

Grunting in frustration, he found that he couldn't sit up any further. With a dejected expression, he sank back into the cushions.

“It’s ok, I've got you covered.”, Kylo soothed gently. He placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder indicating that he should relax.  
Kylo then took a large fork-full of cake and raised it to Hux’s plump lips.

Armitage opened his mouth, not taking his eyes off of Kylo. He took the bite of the rich dessert and moaned quietly. It was absolutely delicious - he was in heaven.

Kylo’s face turned a bright red, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. He loved Hux like this!

They continued on like this. Kylo taking the time to pause and gently rub Hux’s stuffed belly, and encourage him. 

Once they got to the last few bites, Hux groaned and placed his hands on his belly. He was so full at this point that his breathing had become labored.

“I..I can't, Kylo. My stomach hurts…. I'm so full.”, he almost whined a pleading look in his greenish blue eyes.

Kylo put the plate down on the coffee table, turned to Hux, and placed his hand on the hugely stuffed belly in front of him.   
He looked to Hux with a grin on his face, ready to tease him. His expression quickly turned to one of concern, however, when he saw Hux's eyes.

“Oh sweetheart... you should have said something earlier.”, he told Hux.

His eyes lowered to take in the sight of his lover's stomach. It was so full that the skin was stretched taut and had a reddish blush to it.

“It was so good. I couldn't help myself.”, Armitage replied, his face flush with embarrassment.

Kylo gently cupped one of Hux’s pudgy cheeks.

“Oh Armie.”, Kylo said with a smile. “You've done so well though.”  
Kylo gently placed a hand on Hux's bloated stomach. Hux flinched a little, but then quickly relaxed.  
“Such a lovely big boy. So pampered.”

Armitage hummed contentedly and rested his head on his lover's chest.

“It's OK, we can finish it later. You just rest.”

Armitage hummed again in agreement, but more than likely didn't actually hear what Kylo had said. His eyes were closed and now he was snoring lightly.

Ren chuckled quietly and smoothed Hux's hair.  
“You just rest.”, he repeated with a fond smile. “My big pampered boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one   
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
